WO 2004/000528 discloses a plastic vase having a collapsible molded container, a molded rim, and a molded base. The container has four walls with a membrane hinge running between adjacent walls. A pair of opposing walls of the container also has a membrane hinge running along the length of each wall dividing it into two halves. Each wall of the container also has a hinged flap at its base which folds inwards to form the base of the container. The molded vase base has a raised rim inside of which the container is clipped. The molded vase rim is clipped to the top of the container to hold it open.
A problem with this plastic vase is that when the vase has been erected by having the container has been clipped into its base and the rim clipped to the top of the container, the erected vase is not that stable as it can be easily knocked over. The vase is complex and not that cheap to make and it also has the problem of not being easily disposable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible container to alleviate the above-mentioned problems.